Modi Thorson (Earth-1610)
Loki | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Odin (grandfather, deceased); Thor (father); Hela (mother); Loki (paternal uncle, deceased); Balder (paternal uncle, deceased) | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = Valhalla | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = (left eye) RedCategory:Red Eyes (right eye) | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = Heterochromia, left eye blue, right eye red | Citizenship = Asgardian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Asgardian | PlaceOfBirth = Valhalla | Creators = Jeph Loeb; Frank Cho | First = Ultimate Comics New Ultimates #5 | Death = Ultimate Comics Ultimates #18 | HistoryText = Ultimatum When Thor traveled to Valhalla to retrieve the soul of Valkyrie, Hela appeared and told him if he managed to defeat her army she would revive Valkyrie but for a price. Thor Reborn Thor remained in Valhalla once Valkyrie was revived, When he requested being sent back to Earth Hela once again agreed but for a price, a child. Thor agreed. Meanwhile, on Earth, Amora showed Valkyrie a vision of Thor and Hela making love (Valkyrie did not know he had to). Thor then again asked to be sent back to Earth, but Hela requested another price. In a rage, Thor drew his sword and was going to kill Hela before seeing she was already pregnant. Thor was allowed back to Earth when Valkyrie was killed by Loki. After Loki was defeated by Thor, he appeared in Valhalla and found a young boy claiming he had no one to play with. Loki then took his hand and said the two of them will try and find a way out of Valhalla while also telling the boy he could call him "uncle". The Fall of Asgard When the Children of Tomorrow invaded Asgard, Thor locked Modi in the Room Without Doors to keep him safe, and gave him Mjolnir so that he would have a way out when he was worthy. Divided We Fall Weeks later (but years in the Room), and after the Children also destroyed Washington, D.C., a now adult Modi broke free from the Room, with Mjolnir in his hand. Disguised as the mysterious Mr. Morez, Modi attempted to usher in another American Civil War by supporting various warring factions in America in order to destroy the country and create a new Asgard from its ashes. After many of his followers failed, and America began re-unifying under President Steve Rogers, Modi planned to use a Hydra army to continue his plan, using weapons of mass destruction found in the Project Pegasus base. When Thor approached him, mistaking his now adult son for his brother Loki, he revealed himself to his father as Modi, his "only god", ordering Thor to obey him. Thor attempted to resist, but using the Mind Gem, Modi bent his father to his will. Modi marched with Hydra. When they were attacked by S.H.I.E.L.D., Modi attempted to bend Captain America to his will as well, but Rogers managed to destroy the spear that the Mind Gem was connected to, and broke Modi's control over his father and the Hydra soldiers he had mind controlled into joining. Before he could recover the gem, he was struck down by his father, who killed him. | Powers = *'Magic': Modi apparently has some degree of magical knowledge that he could use for various effects like changing from his civilian clothes to his Asgardian armor in an instant. :*'Teleportation': Modi displayed the ability to disappear and reappear in another location on the other side of America. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = *'Mjolnir' | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Killed Off-Panel Category:Thor Family Category:Hela Family Category:Mind Gem wielders